iAm Who I Am
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: Sam and Freddie have a problem to deal with. There's son is gay. One-Shot. Features Who You Are - Jessie J


A/N: Another one-shot. I have a few of these written out I just need to post them which I will post all before Christmas, especially as I have a Christmas one to post. Anyway, I got this idea from Pretty Little Liars, when Emily tells her dad she's gay.

"Hey mom? Can I talk to you for a second?" 14 year old Lucas, asked his mom while she was walking past his room. His mom, Sam Puckett now Sam Benson, smiled at him and walked into his room.

Sam sat on the end of Lucas's bed, "What's up?"

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror...__  
><em>_Why am I doing this to myself?__  
><em>_Losing my mind on a tiny error,__  
><em>_I nearly left the real me on the shelf ...__  
><em>_"no,no, no, no..."___

_To lose it all in the blur of the start!__  
><em>_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
><em>_It's okay not to be okay...__  
><em>_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.__  
><em>_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
><em>_Just be true to who you are!_

"I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how your gonna take it..." Lucas whispered.

"And you never will if you don't tell me" Sam smiled; she heard a door bang downstairs.

"Sam, you home?" Her husband, Freddie, shouted up.  
><em><br>__Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?__  
><em>_I forgot what to do to fit the mold , yeah!__  
><em>_The more I try the less is working yeah yeah yeah__  
><em>_'Cause everything aside me screams, "no,no,no,no..."___

_To lose it all in the blur of the start!__  
><em>_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute" Sam replied then turned back to Lucas, "So what is it?"

Lucas sighed, "I took football after school."

Sam raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Well, That's fine... I'm gonna go make some tea now" She said getting up, "Anything in particular you want?"

_I__t's okay not to be okay...__  
><em>_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.__  
><em>_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
><em>_There's nothing wrong with who you are!__  
>Lucas shook his head, "No, I'll have whatever" <em>

"Okay" Sam nodded then walked out the room, while Lucas sighed at bit his lip.

Later on after they had dinner, Sam and Freddie were sat downstairs watching TV while Lucas was upstairs.

"I'm worried" Sam said, turning to Freddie.

"About what?"

"Lucas. He was going to tell me something earlier, which seemed really important, but then you came in and he told me he joined the football team after school. Then also he seemed very tense a dinner." Sam sighed.

"Sam, stop worrying. I'm sure Lucas is fine, if there's something he wants to tell you that are important, I'm sure he will tell you when he's ready." Freddie said.

Sam sighed again, "Yeah." She bit her lip, "I guess so."

_Yes ? , he goes, fake shows__  
><em>_Like "wow", just go, and leave me alone!__  
><em>_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,__  
><em>_With a smile ...__  
><em>_That's my own ! (that is my own) "no,no,no,no..."_

There was a big bang upstairs, and Sam ran up the stairs while Freddie followed. She ran into Lucas's bedroom and found him on the floor, kneeled down, and keeled over crying.

"Lucas! What happened, honey?" She said racing to him and kneeling on the floor in front of him. He looked at her, his eyes red and puffy from crying too much. Tear stains down his cheeks; a few fresh tears fell as he looked at her. Sam's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe it.

"I can't take it anymore mom! I just can't! I hate it! I hate being who I am! Why does it have to be me? I'm a good person, I didn't do anything wrong. So why? Why do I have to be the one put through this?" Lucas spoke through his tears.

"Lucas, what are you talking about? What's going on? Is someone bullying you?" Sam asked her eyes full of concern; she had let tears fall from her own eyes now.

Lucas shook his head, "Not yet. They all bully me when they find out."

"Find out what?" Lucas, please. Please, talk to me!" Sam begged.

He looked at her and let a few more tears roll down his cheeks; he took a sigh and spoke to her, "I'm gay mom."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What?" She whispered.

He sighed again, "I'm gay. Now go on, kick me out. Shout at me, do whatever!"

"This is why you're so upset?"

He nodded, "I know you won't accept me as that, and I know none of my friends will."

Sam shook her head, "Lucas, your my son. I won't and wouldn't ever abandon you like that! I love you! I don't care if you're gay, bisexual or straight. You're my son and I will accept it."

Lucas looked at her in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Of course! I love you to pieces Lucas; I wouldn't ever cancel you out of my life. If anyone bullies you, or your feeling down, I want you to promise me that you will come and talk to me." She said while grabbing his hand.

"I promise" He smiled, "But what about dad?"

"What about him?"

"How will he take it?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to go tell him?" Sam asked, Lucas quickly nodded.

"Okay" Sam smiled. She hugged her son, before getting up and going downstairs.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Sam sighed, "Well... Lucas is rather upset." She sat down next to Freddie.

"Why?"

"He's extremely worried about telling people something, and he's scared about how they are gonna take it"

"Well tell me, maybe I can help"

"Lucas is gay" Sam said.

Freddie's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. Sam put her index finger under his chin and pushed it up. "Oh my god. He thinks I'll disown him doesn't he?"

Sam opened her mouth then shut it. She placed a hand on Freddie's arm rubbing it up and down, "Not disown. He just thinks you'll be angry, and abandon him"

Freddie sighed, "I wouldn't do that."

"I know that. But tell Lucas."

Freddie looked towards the stairs, "Lucas! Could you come down here please?"

They heard movement, then Sam looked at him, "And you're too lazy to go up?"

Freddie narrowed his eyes at her while she smirked, just as Lucas wandered down the stairs. Freddie motioned for him to come over and sit next to him.

Sam stood up, "I'll go make us some hot chocolate" She smiled while walking past Lucas and rubbing his arm, that was her way of comforting people.

Freddie turned to Lucas, "I want you to know that I would never ever abandon you. No matter what your sexuality is. I'm your father, I do love you Lucas even if I don't show it. Or even say it as much as your mom. Thing is, we may not be as close as you are with your mom, but we still have a good relationship. I want you to be able to talk to me, if someone is bully you or something is upsetting you, or even if you want to talk about something to get other things off your mind I'd be happy to help. I really do want you to be able to tell me anything" Freddie sighed.

"Dad, I promise. I promise, that I will talk to you about things more often." Lucas replied.

"I hope you will." Freddie smiled then leaned over as he gave Lucas a hug. Sam came out the kitchen with three steaming hot cups of hot chocolate.

"Everything okay?" She smiled while putting them down on the table then sitting down herself.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I know it's okay not to be okay. I also know that everyone is bruising and basically I should be true to who I am. Not care what other people think." He smiled as did Sam and Freddie.

"That's my boy" Sam grinned ruffling his hair.

_To lose it all in the blur of the start!__  
><em>_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,__  
><em>_It's okay not to be okay...__  
><em>_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.__  
><em>_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,__  
><em>_Just be true to who you are!__  
><em>_yeah yeah yeah_


End file.
